


Someone Who Belongs With Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AND THAT EPISODE THO, Belonging, F/M, Fluff, Honesty, Kara confronts Mon-El about the kiss, KaraMel fluff, Post 2x08, i just love this ship so much, spoilers for 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara confronts Mon-El about the kiss they shared while he was dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Guess who just wrote a fanfiction approximately four hours after watching the episode (living in Turkey messes up my TV schedules). And guess what, it's another KaraMel one. I said I couldn't let them go :) 
> 
> Anyway, this takes place post 2x08, which means there're spoilers for the episode (MAJOR SPOILERS if you love KaraMel as much as I do) so you've been warned :) Anyway, I so hope you enjoy this, and don't feel shy to tell me what you think about it, I really appreciate your comments and they bring a smile on my face :)

“Well, I’m not that surprised that he tried to kiss you. You’re a pretty good kisser.” A laugh bubbled up from Kara’s chest as she heard Mon-El’s comment, ready to respond with a clever come back, when she suddenly stopped as she realized what he’d said.

The conversation had actually started pretty normally. They were at the DEO headquarters, getting ready for training with a punching bag designed for Kara’s strength, as Mon-El brought up what had happened the previous night in the alien bar.

“Who was that guy?” he asked, to which Kara responded with a scoff. _That guy_ Mon-El was talking about was the alien—Kara didn’t know which planet he was from—that literally drooled all over her as she ordered drinks for herself and Mon-El. He was dead drunk, a beer in his hand, and not to mention he smelled so horribly of alcohol that Kara had barely held in the contents of her dinner. If he wasn’t that drunk, he would actually be quite attractive, but no good look could make up for that smell.

“You mean that jerk drunk off his ass that tried to kiss me before he even introduced himself?” Kara asked as Mon-El landed a punch on the punching bag, his strength shaking it. A smile pulled Mon-El’s lips.

“You didn’t seem to mind it,” he teased her, yet somehow Kara could see the tension in Mon-El’s shoulders. Attributing it to the weariness, she ignored it.

“There’s a difference between not minding it and trying to be nice. And you saw me banging his head against the counter.” Mon-El’s smile turned to a grin with her words as he glanced at him, stopping for a second.

“It was pretty hot.” Heat and blood rushed to Kara’s cheeks as she rolled her eyes. Normally, that’d be a comment that Kara would just let slide; however, ever since Mon-El had kissed her in literally his deathbed, and called her “absolutely beautiful,” she couldn’t help noticing every single compliment he’d been giving him. She acted like she didn’t notice any of that of course, since Mon-El had no memory of the kiss and it was very probable that he was hallucinating or something. She didn’t want to make their relationship any more awkward than it already was.

“Of course you’d say that, Mr. Daxamite from the planet of partiers,” Kara snorted. “Now stop staring at me and focus on your punches.” That was when Mon-El’s sentence that completely baffled Kara came.

 _“Well, I’m not that surprised that he tried to kiss you. You’re a pretty good kisser.”_ At first it seemed like an innocent comment. Mon-El always joked with her to annoy the hell out of her, and that was just something he’d say about that disgusting guy. _I’m not surprised that he tried to kiss you._ That wasn’t the part that made Kara stop. It was the second part.

_You’re a pretty good kisser._

How the _hell_ would Mon-El know that she was a good kisser?

“And how would you know that I’m a good kisser?” Kara asked, trying to sound as unaffected as she could manage, yet there was a strain in her voice. Mon-El’s punch stopped mid air as his gaze snapped at her, wide-eyed. Color had slightly been drained from his face. He put on a mask pretty quickly, almost in one or two seconds, but that time was enough to answer Kara’s question.

He wouldn’t know it, of course, _unless_ he remembered that kiss. And everything in that expression suggested that he actually did.

“Well, I’m assuming, of course,” Mon-El started, trying to save the situation. Kara crossed her arms over her chest, lifted her brow but didn’t say anything. She wanted to see what _exactly_ would be Mon-El’s excuse for lying about the kiss. “I mean, both Winn and James had been in love with you, and you attract some attention in the bar, and… Well, I’ve found out people in this world like it ‘rough,’ and who would be rougher than an alien, right?” He laughed nervously as he turned back to the punching bag. “Not that I’m saying you’re rough, but…” He was just about to land the punch when Kara got in between him and the punching back and caught his hand. She was pretty sure her expression looked as deadly as she felt it did as Mon-El gulped, stepping back. “Nice catch,” he managed to say weakly as Kara followed him.

“Mon-El?” she asked, stepping forward one step more, causing him to take two more steps back. “Is there something you want to tell me?” She followed Mon-El as he walked back, running his fingers through his hair and laughing again. Kara could see that his hands were shaking.

“Um… What can I tell you? I mean, excuse me, Kara but if you don’t want to get super personal—“

“I do,” Kara cut in, lifting her chin. “And honest. Let’s not forget that one?”

“Honest about what?” Mon-El’s back was pressed on the wall by that time, caging him between it and Kara. Her eyes narrowed.

“Two weeks ago, maybe, when you pretended you didn’t remember what happened between us while you were dying?” she suggested almost innocently, yet also challenging him with her gaze that said I-dare-you-to-lie. This time, she was certainly sure Mon-El had paled. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

“Don’t tell me I drooled on you too,” he almost whispered with a thin voice, forcing a grin. Kara scowled.

“Honesty, Mon-El. Or does that mean something else in Daxam?” Kara could see all the tension and stubbornness drain from Mon-El’s shoulders as they slouched, making him seem more vulnerable than ever. He turned away his gaze from Kara.

“No, it doesn’t.” Kara waited for a moment for him to say something, but when he didn’t she continued.

“We kissed,” she said, almost matter-of-factly, as her heart stuttered a bit. That was probably an understatement, considering what that _kiss_ made her feel. For a moment, when Mon-El was in quarantine and they were playing Monopoly, and she asked him if he wanted to mate with her, Kara thought her mother had gotten it all wrong. Mon-El wasn’t really into her after all. She was surprised by the disappointment she felt. She was of course distracted when Mon-El collapsed down in the cell, coughing, and all that disappointment had turned to dread. She didn’t even hesitate, didn’t think about the virus as she opened the cell’s door.

And then he told her he didn’t remember anything, which crushed her even _more_ than the disappointment she felt in the cell. By that time, she’d admitted to herself that she might like him a little, even more than a little, yet she was so afraid Mon-El would reject her or laugh in her face—though she was pretty sure he wouldn’t be that rude—that she couldn’t tell him about the kiss.

As it turned out, he knew. He knew _all along_.

“Yes,” Mon-El answered, even though she didn’t mean the sentence as a question. “I mean, I kissed you. And…and called you beautiful. And…” he fumbled with his words, not quite knowing what to say. Kara’s anger dissipated slowly as she uncrossed her arms.

“Why did you lie about it?” she asked, a bit afraid of the answer. “Was it because you…didn’t want to _mate_ with me?” She had to force the words out as she clasped her fingers together in front of her, staring at the floor. There was a silence for one second, and Kara was too afraid to look up at Mon-El. “Because, you know, in that cell, you seemed like you found the idea ridiculous, and I…”

“No,” Mon-El said finally, stopping her babble. He stepped forward, locking his eyes with Kara’s. She gasped as she saw the intense and sincere look in his eyes. At that moment, she realized he was being completely open and honest with her. He wasn’t hiding anything. “I lied because I was afraid you wouldn’t want it, and I couldn’t risk ruining our friendship.” Kara’s heart cracked with his words.

“Mon-El…” she started but he continued.

“I lost everything. My planet, my friends, my family… So when I came here, I was desperate, lonely, in a planet with people I didn’t belong with. If it wasn’t for you, I would never be able to overcome it. I can’t lose you, Kara, not if I want to survive in this world.” Tears filled Kara’s eyes as she suddenly felt bad for questioning him. Of course he’d be afraid of losing her. Once she’d gotten used to the Danvers family and found her place there, she was so afraid of losing them that she did everything they wanted, because that was the only place in the Earth she felt like she belonged in. No wonder Mon-El felt the same about her.

She stepped forward slowly, with hesitation at first, but when she gazed into Mon-El’s eyes all of that disappeared. Her hands was sure as she grabbed the nape of Mon-El’s neck and reached up to press her lips on his. It was a soft kiss, just like the one he gave her, yet this time it felt more real. Her heart was beating the same way, slamming against her ribs, and her hands were shaking as electricity buzzed in her veins, but this time there wasn’t the Medusa virus she needed to worry about, or Mon-El wasn’t dying, and both of them were completely conscious about their decisions.

He kissed him back too, without waiting one second, his arms circling her waist as he pulled her close. She realized he wasn’t holding back, and if she was a human her ribs would be crushed, yet the only thing she felt with his touch was passion. Every time she was with her friends, her sister, her adoptive parents, she had to hold back. She could never hug Winn like she wanted to, or kiss James without restraining her powers. With Mon-El, she didn’t need to do any of that. So she didn’t. For once, she gave it all in, releasing all her restraints as she dug her nails to Mon-El’s shirt, almost ripping it apart. He bit down her lower lip, making her moan as her fingers traveled up to her hair, pressing him to herself. She didn’t realize all that time she was trying to find a boyfriend, someone she could belong with in this world, that she was actually looking for _this_. Yes, Mon-El wasn’t from Earth, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t need to belong to Earth to be happy. She just needed her friends, her sister, and now Mon-El. As long as she had them, it didn’t matter if she was Supergirl or Kara Danvers or even Kara Zor-El, she was happy.

She was breathless by the time their lips parted, yet neither he nor she pulled back immediately. Their lips were barely apart. In fact, they were so close that Kara could still feel his breath on them. She shuddered slightly as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled back. His eyes were still close, his lips slightly parted.

“Mon-El,” she said softly, as if not to scare her, and he opened his eyes. She bit down her lip. “You’re not gonna lie about the kiss this time, right?” A smile tugged the corners of Mon-El’s lips as he cupped Kara’s cheek, pushing her hair back and stroking it softly. She absentmindedly leaned on his hand, his fingertips brushing against her cheekbones so softly that she wondered if all the strength she just felt moments ago in the kiss was an illusion.

“I liked it,” he said honestly, lifting his gaze from her hair to her eyes. “A lot,” he added. There were no words, not in any alien languages she knew, that could explain her feelings then.

“Me too,” Kara admitted, squeezing Mon-El’s shoulder. A grin spread on Mon-El’s face until it extended from ear to ear, and his arms around Kara’s waist tightened. She took a deep breath as she pushed his damp hair away from his face. “So how about we ditch training and go eat doughnuts?” Mon-El lifted his brows.

“ _You_ wanna ditch training?” Kara rolled her eyes.

“Can you just stop being sarcastic for one moment?” Mon-El was grinning as he nodded.

“I would love to have doughnuts, Kara,” he said, making Kara roll her eyes again. She pulled back, leaving his embrace, but didn’t let his hand go.

“Just shut up and come,” she said exasperatedly as she pulled him out of the training room. Mon-El obliged without objecting.

He would follow Kara anywhere anyway.

* * *

 _She couldn’t see it_  
_but she was the love of his life_  
_That when he looks at her_  
_his face says if I can’t have you_  
_then I don’t want anyone else_  
_No one would ever compare_  
_and no one would ever be able_  
_to love him like she did_


End file.
